Lines: Movies
Lines of movies. Arranged in alphabetical order of movies' names. A The Abhorrent (horror/DWBS) 1. Looks like that army of hairy, rabid cockroaches is causing mayhem! 2. Guess that spooky mansion was haunted after all... The Abominable (horror/Supercool) 1. He was the killer all along! And he lied to us! 2. Get thee behind me, foul creature! Alyssa and Rachel (sci-fi/DWBS) 1. That pesky raccoon is a whiz at math! 2. That's the last time I start a business with my crazy uncle! A Royal affair (drama/Supercool) 1. I said good day, sir! 2. I never, your majesty! After the War (romance/Headley Studio) 1. A lot has changed since the war... 2. Except my love for you. Almost the Last Exorcism (horror / Supercool Studio) 1. Again with the possession? 2. I thought the last one was THE last one! B The Big Screen (drama/Supercool) 1. You'll see! I'm going to be big! 2. I still am big; it’s the pictures that got small! C The Callous Beggar (drama/Supercool) 1. All my hopes and dreams began and ended with you. 2. Same old story, really. Captive (action/Headley Studio) 1. Nothing will stop me from finding you... 2. You can't hold me...captive! The Controversial Companion (DWBS) 1. I wish I knew how to quit you; maybe some sort of patch or something. 2. And I have you to thank for that. Crime Squad (Supercool Studio) 1. Freeze! You're busted! 2. Catching criminals is what I do. Cosmo vs. Cosmo (drama/DWBS) 1. Divorce is always hard on the children... 2. And the wallet. Cabin in the Forest (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. Well... We cliches are all here. What's next? 2. I don't know, but that thing with the ax is... ahh! D Dr. Doolots 2 (Comedy/Headley Studios) 1. It's a dog eat dog out there. 2. What an animal! Digital Desire (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. I virtually love you! 2. And trust me: virtual love is real. Digital Desire II (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. Will you marry me? 2. Yes! Digital Desire III (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. We used to be so happy... 2. Virtually, at least... Deadly Evil (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. How many times is he going to fall for that 'I'm not dead' trick? 2. By the look of it... once more, at least. E Emily's Debris (Indie action/Supercool Studios) 1. Zombie neo-Nazis have boarded the cruise ship! 2. Vacation's over...for them. Ex Factor (Headley Studios) 1. I don't know why I married you. 2. Til death do us part? If that's what it takes. F Force of Five (action / Headley Studio) 1. I've had enough of this guy... 2. Let's show him the Force of Five! Force of Five 2 (action / Headley Studio) 1. Looks like the gang's back... 2. In full force... of five! From the Farm (drama / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. We can't stay here! 2. Look at all these things! Are we that materialistic now? Future Cop (Headley Studio) 1. You're under future arrest. 2. What you're doing is a space crime... H Horrible Harmony (horror / DPZ Studio) 1. Scary monsters lurking in the darkness... 2. Zombies, witches, monster of the Loch Ness! A Human Being a Human Being (Supercool Studio) 1. We are only just humans being, you know. What more can we be. 2. You don't understand; I don't understand. No one understands. I I Hate My Teenagers (Supercool Studio) 1. Hey! They’re my kids, too! 2. Well… one of them is. In the Alley (crime/Supercool Studios) 1. We have to bring him down... 2. No one else will... L L'amour Lamour (drama / Sailaway Studio) 1. They'll call me mad for creating these... 2. Perhaps I am. Perhaps it is too much pant... Love at Death (drama / Goldengate Film Studio) 1. I have a confession... 2. We are in love! M A Manhattan Tale (Supercool Studio) 1. If we can make this heist... 2. We'll be set for life! Moonlight Blvd. (crime/Supercool) 1. I live the only way I know how. 2. If you can't stand the heat, stay away. Most Prefer It Cold (comedy/Supercool) 1. We won't tell anyone. We'll bury the story! 2. You'd better, or we'll bury you with it. O ORDR Lees (drama/KTV) 1. I thought you were paging Dr. Lee, the cardiologist. 2. Not Dr. Lee, the immunologist. Oscar Mike (drama/DWBS) 1. I know this will be difficult, but I have to go... 2. The country needs me. I think, at least. P The Pope's Ceiling (action, Headley Studios) ''' 1. Have you ever looked at the ceiling? I mean REALLY looked. 2. I think there is a message in this art, and that message is murder. S '''School for Elves (fantasy / DWBS) 1. I can wrap any gift in 3.4 seconds 2. That's as pointy as my hat Scared Stiff (horror / Supercool Studio) 1. You look like you're seen a ghost... 2. ... a vampire ghost! Silver Lining (drama/Headley Studio) 1. I might be crazy... 2. ...but at least I'm not boring. Somewhere Else (drama/DWBS) 1. If only we could go... somewhere else. 2. I gotta get out of this small town. Spy Fall (action/Headley Studio) 1. So these aren't normal cufflinks? 2. I'll go wherever the Queen wants me to go. Street Beat (crime / DWBS) 1. It's my job to keep these streets safe. 2. Whatever it takes. Super Dupers (action/Supercool) 1. Scream all you want, no one can hear you. 2. You're not so super now, are you? T The Diamond Bash (drama/Headley Studio) 1. What a swell party this is... 2. Who's that hanging from the chandelier? The Great Gabby (romance/DWBS) 1. I guess I've always loved you... 2. I just never knew it. The Terrible (horror/Headley) That's the Ticket (sitcom/DWBS) 1. I don't know if I'm coming or going. 2. I'd like to punch their ticket. The Organization ( / KTV) 1. Pass over the cabbage, tough guy. 2. Nobody likes a rat. The Wooden Cuckoo ( / DWBS) 1. Close your eyes and take my hand. 2. Why try to escape from which you know you can't ? Time Alien (scifi/Headley) 1. You mean you've been watching me my entire life? 2. I can go through time with you, Timey... even though I'm not an alien. Time Alien 2: Making History (scifi/Headley) 1. So... you erased my memory after our first adventure... 2. And that's why you have to spend time going over the back story? Time Alien 3: Going Medieval (scifi/Headley) 1. I spent all night drinking with the Duke. 2. Are you sure that will prevent the Dark Ages? Toys on Parade (comedy/DWBS) 1. Wind me up and watch me go. 2. Don't toy with me. Towers of Sawyer Township (drama/Headley) 1. They'll never understand our love. 2. That of an architect and, well, a "townie." W Wild Love (Headley Studio) 1. You drive me crazy... 2. ...but I can't help loving you. War of the Z (horror / Supercool Studio) 1. Dr. Dexter has the vial, but Raider is missing! 2. Call Blitz and... stay alive! Category:Lines